Villa (AWL)
The Villa is the large house overlooking the entire valley in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. It can be located by leaving your farm and following the cobblestone road through the valley and then up a large hill. Romana, Sebastian, and Lumina live in the Villa. It also plays a part in the New Year's Festival. Interior *'Lodge '- After you enter you will be in the lodge of the Villa, to the right is a piano Lumina can sometimes be seen playing. There are two cats here you can pick up and move (they are not allowed outside), and several other things the player can look at in this room. *'Kitchen -' Sebastian is usually in here. The kitchen is small and contains a food storage in the very back of the room, This room is used in two events involving Sebastian; one of which involves Lumina. *'Romana's Room' - This room houses a bed in the middle of the room, along with several cabinets and drawers around the corners of the room. A picture of a steam boat can be seen on top of the drawer next to the bed. Romana can be seen sitting in a rocking chair in the center of the room. *'Sebastian's Room' - This room houses a small bed, a small cabinet, and a picture of a young Romana. This is one of the smallest rooms in the entire Villa. *'Upstairs '- The upstairs leads to Lumina's room. There are two locked doors up here as well; one on the right, and one on the left. *'Lumina's Room' - Lumina's room houses a small table in the center of the room, and a bed in the right of the room. It has many toys strewn across the back wall, and a small door leading to her bedroom on the right. Lumina's dairy can be found atop the cabinet towards the back wall of the room, below the toy rabbit. *'Lumina's Bedroom '- Lumina will not allow you to go in here. However, if it is a bedroom, it should have a extra bed and more toys inside. *'Locked Door (Right)' - This door is described as once being used as a storage area by Natsume. They, however, cut it before release, instead leaving the door locked so the player could not get inside. *'Locked Door (Left') - It is unknown what this door could have been. Some people believe that this door could have led to the attic of the Villa. Exterior The outside of the Villa houses a fountain in the center of a what appears to be a garden like area. To the right side of the Villa is a locked shed, and, to the left, lined up against the wall, are a couple of pots. You're sometimes able to hear Lumina playing the piano here. There are several bushes to the right of the fountain, and, to the left of the fountain, you can usually find some wild grasses to cook with. The cobblestone road leading to the Villa has oil lamps adorning its two sides. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Locations Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Locations Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Locations Category:Pages without Pictures